The Twins
by MorgxHunter
Summary: Family is everything to Fairy tail, everyone knows that, and everyone feels it. But she leaves, she leaves and decides never to come back, all for her foolish love. She can never go back to the place she once called home. It's not her family anymore, they are. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything! Hiro Mashima does, or however you spell it.

Morg: Hello, Sorry for not updating the others, I have a life... JUST KIDDING! I have no life. (sob)

Gray: Well at least she admits it.

Morg: And I embrace it, but go away, you're suppose to be the bad guy in this chapter.

Gray: WHAT! Why me?

Morg: Because you're just that much fun to torture! (Smiles evilly and claps hands together.)

Gray: (Sweat-drop) Why me! And why YOU!?

Morg: Because I'm a loser, that knows every single thing about Fairy tail, other than a few episodes, because I read the manga and I stopped watching, because you became evil, or so I thought and then I became depressed, and didn't want to catch up on the anime, in hopes to forget that sad time, you ruined pizza for me! And my homework was piled to the fucking ceiling-

Gray: SHUT UP!

Morg: Okay. Now on to the new depressing (Or I hope) story.

Gray: Thank you. (sigh)

…...

She watched silently, with a fake smile, and fake enthusiasm. Gray and _her_ stood in the middle of the guild, everyone was celebrating and congratulating them. Gray didn't even look interested in the whole thing, making it all the more heartbreaking.

She decided to walk up to them, and congratulate them. She'd fake her happiness and hold in her tears just for a little longer, so they don't suspect a thing.

"Congrats guys!" She smiled, giving her best happy act.

"Thank you." Gray gave her a small crooked smile, that made her heart clench inside her chest.

"Gray~! Come here!" _She_ called out to him, _she_ was in a small group of girls, drinking.

He turned around, nodded, before turning back and giving her a weary smile. "Gotta go, um- thanks again." And with that he left, making her heart break just a little more. She waited until, he turned around, before walking over to the job board and taking a good paying job, before flashing it to Mira, and leaving.

She stood at the door, and gave them one last glance, before opening the doors, and walking out.

~The next week~

She came back, a week after the announcement, and the moment she walked in, she heard cheering, and laughing. _They_ were in the middle of the guild, making out.

She put on her best fake smile, and walked over to the board again, grabbing a job that would take awhile. She flashed it to Mira, and left.

Mira watched her retreating form and frowned. "Poor girl." She mumbled.

"Wha?" Cana slurred. Mira turned around to face the brunette.

"Nothing. Want another?" Mira asked changing the subject. Cana eyed her, but ended up doing so to the glass she was holding, because she was soo drunk.

"Sure!" She agreed before downing the last bit of her drink, forgetting what they were talking about earlier.

…...

This went on for three months. She'd walk into the guild, regret it, grab a job and leave. And Mira would always shake her head or say poor girl, after she left. Until one night she decided to take a break.

She went to the guild, but decided last minute that, might not be the best idea. She then turned around and walked away.

It was a cold night, making her pull she sweater tighter around herself, but she really didn't notice. The pain in her chest ached, plus the slight nausea didn't help.

She decided that she didn't want to go home, so she walked over to the bridge, and climbed down.

It was a quiet place, she liked going to. She'd watch the water, from the river slowing flow, or ripple when something fell. It was relaxing and it was something she loved to do.

She sat down by the wall, facing the river, her back against the wall, and her knees up against my chest. She wrapped her arms loosely around herself, and let the pain overcome her.

It felt like her heart was being cut by dull scissors, having the sorta sharp metal nah at her heart. The process was slow, yet very painful. The pain, was eating at her soul. Her brain. And her heart. Slowly engulfing her in the shallow depths of darkness, and pain. She felt both pain, and nothing. It scared her, but she was soo tired. Just soo tired.

She stared blankly into space, not realizing the biting cold air against her thin sweater.

"I knew you'd be here." A familiar masculine voice called.

She snapped out of her trance, and faced the body attached to the voice.

Lyon stood before her, with a sad smile, and sympathetic look. He walked over and sat down next to her, instantly she wrapped her arms around Lyon, and cried into his shoulder.

"Are you crazy? Sitting here in the fucking cold!" Lyon huffed, his breath visible in the cold autumn air. "You're not an ice mage, you'll freeze to death." He rubbed her arms to try and war her up.

"That's what I was going for." She mumbled, hoping he wouldn't here.

Lyon gave her a look of disbelief, before hitting her head just the slightest. "You will not die." Lyon scolded her.

She rubbed her head, but nodded silently.

"Just, because he's dating _her_ doesn't mean you can go about, killing yourself. Don't just go deciding, 'Hey I'm going to go kill myself today!'" Lyon mimicked a high pitch voice, and rolled his eyes, before letting her go.

She let out a small laugh, and simply nodded at her crazy ice mage's act. "You're weird." She giggled.

Lyon smiled, finally making her smile after months of her being depressed. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"Childish." She flat out said, making Lyon sweat-drop. She giggled at his reaction, and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" Lyon glared at her, but only halfheartedly. "But if I wasn't then we'd wouldn't be friends." He pointed out.

"We're friends?" She asked innocently.

Lyon rolled his eyes.

She then wondered when they became friends, but already knew the answer.

Lyon started hanging out in the guild after the Oración Seis adventure. In the end they became good friends, they hung out together, they'd eat meals together, and sometimes go on jobs together.

Lyon is one of the only people that knows just how much she loves Gray, and what he did to her. Lyon stayed by her side when he didn't. She trusts him, and he trusts her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Cut the bullshit. How are you really feeling?" Lyon demanded. She looked at her hands, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Horrible." And with that she latched her arms around his neck. "How? How could he do that!" She cried.

Lyon rubbed her back, frustrated at the situation. He let her go again, placing a comforting hand on her knee. "You should tell him." He told her, never meeting her eyes.

She gave Lyon a look as if he was crazy. She shook my head vigorously. "How can I?" She asked him, tears brimming her eyes. How can she? How can she tell Gray she loves him? How can she tell him that he broke her heart? How can she tell him something that will make him hate her forever? She just couldn't. If she was lucky he'd realize how stupid he was, and come running to her, but she couldn't do that to _her_. She just couldn't. That's how.

"How can I tell him, when he's with _her_?" Her words were like venom, making Lyon tense a little.

He sighed, letting go of his hold of her, but kept the closeness between them, just for comfort. It was all he could do.

"Because he deserves to know! Because he stole _that_ from you! Because he broke your heart! Because he dumped you without even knowing it!" Lyon shouted at her, making her flinch just the slightest. He realized what he did and lowered his head in regret. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Tears started falling down her cheeks, covering ever inch of the pale skin. "He'll think that I'm ruining his relationship, and would cast me aside, as a liar. I don't want that." She cried. Lyon stayed silent.

The air was filled with sobs, and sniffles from the crying girl. They didn't talk, all Lyon did was comfort her and she only cried, never daring to speak. Scared her voice would betray her.

Lyon broke the silence. "Lucy you have to tell him." Lyon finally looked at the blonde girl beside him.

"What? Why?" She asked, looking at him with her big brown eyes, that made Lyon want to bash Gray's head into the wall. "I don't want to ruin his relationship with _Juvia_!" She cried. Lyon flinched at the blue-headed's name. "Sorry."

"I know how much you love her." Lucy said.

"I've come to matters that my little fantasy will never happen, she loves him." Lyon gave her a small smile. "But you have you tell him, and he has to take responsibility."

"I-I-I can't! He'll hate me! _She'll kill me_!" Lucy buried her head into her hands.

"If he does, you have me. And Mira. And Wendy. You have your whole guild looking after you! Just tell him!" She flinched again. "Sorry." Lyon apologized.

"I don't think he deserves to know." She said quietly

Her stomach gurgled, making her sit up suddenly and scramble to the river. She belched out her dinner, lunch and breakfast, into the river, in a matter of seconds. Lyon shuffled over to her side, rubbing her back and saying soothing words to her.

"He deserves to know...you're pregnant." Lyon gave her a sad smile.

* * *

Morg: Hey Hey! Done this chapter, I'll try to update (if people like it) every Saturday or every Monday. Summer vacation is coming soon so hopefully both!

Gray: She says that, but she's too lazy to.

Morg: HAI! But I'll do my best!

Gray: You don't get insults do you? (Sweat-drop)

Morg: But they're all true, I'm lazy, crazy, weird, a loser, and a total social outcast. (no lies :(

Gray: Than you are normal, and have a social status of popular.

Morg: You're soooo mean! (Sob)

Gray: HAI! Now that _normal_ girl over there doesn't own Fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does or however you spell it. Great know I'm doing what she does.

Morg: Fuck you.

Gray: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo! I deleted the other two chapters because, who was I kidding? I was trying to please others, when I should be doing this for fun so Ha! Anyways I've gone on with using my original plan, just a little more talking than action. And my writing changes as you can tell, from my other fics for some odd reason so some of it may be a little messy.

Anyways don't own anything Hiro Mashima does or however you spell it.

Morg: Heyo! People that hate me!

Gray: add me to that list.

Morg: eh. It's a long list, from people I know and people I don't, so get in line.

Gray: Wow that's. Sad.

Morg: Yea...

(Awkward silence)

Gray: Why am I the only one talking to you?

Morg: because I like you better than the rest of the characters, and Lucy has an appointment to go to, so I'm stuck with you.

Gray: (sweat-drop) thanks I feel so loved.

Morg: Hai! Now onto the story that you all hate! OH and be very careful, some of this may contain spoilers, so don't blame me if I ruin Fairy tail for you.

* * *

Gray, Natsu and Erza burst through Lucy's apartment door. Well Erza did, Natsu and Gray went through the window, and chimney.

They wanted to ask Lucy to go on a job with them, since they haven't done one as a team lately. But when they intruded into her home, they noticed her absence, to be more specific they noticed the absence of warmth of Lucy. It was kinda creepy.

The group started to look around the apartment, just waiting for Lucy to come out and yell at them for being intruders, but came up empty. They knew Lucy didn't go on another job, because they asked Mira, and she said she hasn't been to the guild for a couple days. And they knew she wasn't shopping since she has a full fridge. Well used to be, Natsu ate it all...

When Gray went to look for her novel, he couldn't find it in it's usual spot, so he went around looking for it, worry building in his stomach. She always kept her novel in the same place, and she never took it out of her apartment, even though she knows that Gray will find it and continue reading. It just, it just wasn't like her.

The three met in the middle of the room, eyebrows scrunched up in worry, eyes wondering the room, and the instinct to go and run ready to kill anyone who took their friend and family. But they just stood there looking at one another in silence, not sure how to react or how to not go and run out the door in a fit of panic.

It was Natsu who broke the silence. "Her scent. It's gone." He blurted out, a cold sweat coating his forehead.

"How is that possible a scent can't just disappear!" Gray yelled.

"You calling me a liar!" Natsu said taking a step to close.

"Maybe your nose is faulty! She has to have a scent still lingering here."

"But it's not!" Natsu yelled. "It's. GONE!" Gray pulled back ready to strangle him, but Erza stopped both of them.

"Stop it you two! Calm down, we're all a little tense, but that doesn't mean we have to take it out on each other."

The two pulled apart, letting themselves cool down, before another spoke. "Her scent's gone. It's gone and we don't know who took her or if she was taken." Gray said grabbing his hair in panic, breathing heavily.

"If you can't smell her. Then where is she?" Erza asked worry laced in her tone.

The three looked to another with pleading eyes before running out of the apartment as fast as they could at top speed, ready to take down any enemy that might have taken their friend and family.

* * *

~A Week ago~

Lucy walked into her room, her eyes puffy and red from crying, her nose running. She sniffled as she closed her apartment door shut, embracing the home she barely lived in, the pink walls pulling her into a realm of comfort and peace, until she noticed the vivid blue amongst the pink.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in total surprise.

The figure turned their heads toward her, a look of dull annoyance in her eyes. Juvia sat on the couch clad in a new look Lucy hadn't seen before, her hair tied into a scalp pulling bun, and her dress showing more shoulder than the other, with the same white fluffy fur cuffs. She seemed more elegant than before.

"Juvia just wanted to check up on an old friend. Haven't seen you around Lucy." Juvia said in a tone Lucy didn't recognized, scaring her to no end. Juvia stood up gliding over to Lucy, making her shrink back as if she were the mouse cornered by the cat. "Why hasn't Juvia seen Lucy for the past...three months?" She asked cocking her head.

Lucy shrank back, unconsciously placing a hand on her small bump. "I've been going on jobs, and hanging out at Lamia scale with Lyon." Her voice shook.

"Are you avoiding the guild Lucy?" Juvia asked slowly gliding to the shelf where the picture she had from Galuna Island was. Juvia's eyes hardened, her hands picking up the small picture frame from it place, as Lucy watched with cautious eyes.

"No, I've just decided to save up on money instead of spending most of it on silly things." Lucy lied, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. "Lyon has suggested for me to buy my old house, for memory sakes since my mother was buried there." Lucy said, her voice shaking slightly. "Would you like some tea?" Juvia shook her head.

Lucy nodded slightly walking over to her kitchen to whip up some tea for herself. "Lyon has been telling me about the things that have been going on at the guild. Apparently Mira and Laxus have been dating behind everyone's backs. Ha." Lucy said trying to sound as perky as her usual self.

"How interesting." Juvia mumbled. She traced a finger in between Lucy and Gray; Juvia glanced at the Lucy in the kitchen with dull empty eyes. "Lucy what is the real reason you've avoided contact with Gray and Juvia?" Juvia placed the picture back on the shelf and turned to face Lucy who was filling the kettle with water.

Lucy froze, the kettle still in her hand, She moved her head to face Juvia just the slightest, as she turned off the fosset and placed the metal kettle on the lighted stove. "There is no reason. I haven't been avoiding you or Gray, I've been busy with jobs that it-"

"Liar!" Juvia hissed, backing up a few steps. "Juvia heard everything! Lucy is carrying Gray's baby!"

"Juvia it's not what it looks like-"

"I don't care what it looks like! I want you away from Gray now!" Lucy flinched back when Juvia talked in first person, knowing she meant business. "I don't want the baby near Gray! He has enough to worry about, he doesn't need a baby, especially one he doesn't know about in his life!" Juvia hissed. "Leave now, and never contact Gray or anyone else in the guild. Or else." Juvia swiftly walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her a crash followed after. The kettle squealed an annoying shrill as steam poured from it's open spout, but Lucy didn't hear it, shock over came her blanking her out from the world.

Lucy raised a shaking hand to her mouth, her eyes grew wide with shock and fear. Her legs became wobbly causing her to slide down the wall into a ball, small sobs escaping from her, tears started to fall from her eyes as she covered her face with her hands and cried. Across the room where her shelf stood tall, lay the picture on the floor, Gray's and Lucy's smiling faces, with Gray's arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders, and Lucy's signature peace sign was shown through cracked glass, the missing shards laying by it's side. Broken, just like Lucy's life.

* * *

~The next day~

Lucy had packed up her things, making sure not to take too much. All she wanted was her novel, her letters, and some clothes, along with her every day tools, keys, and whip.

Lucy walked franticly around her apartment, stopping short at the picture of her and Gray, crouching slowly to the ground, she picked up the discarded picture with shaking hands, wiping the away the broken glass with her sleeve. She stared at the picture, watching as little droplets fell onto the cracked glass, soft sobs escaping her lips. She pulled herself together, she quickly started to clean up that area.

She knew that someone would come by her house at one point, so she took out Horologium and climbed inside, before travelling to the spirit world. Knowing that her scent would disappear as well. Loke waited for her at the gates with sympathetic eyes, and pulled her into a hug. He grabbed her hand and they travelled back to earth on a train to Lamia scale.

* * *

~A month later~

Gray sat in Lucy's room by the window, the cold autumn breeze drifted through the open window. Gray pinched the small paper roll in between his fingers and brought it slowly up to his lips. He sucked in the hot bitter air, before puffing a cloud of white smoke out the window. He watched as the toxic cloud swirled in the air and disappeared, he grabbed the cigarette from his mouth loving the feeling it gave him between his knuckles. He smiled contently at the fond memory.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Gray sat on the roof of their hotel, his eyes squinted as he looked over the small town. He closed his eyes, embracing the slightly cold air against his pale skin; the red glow from the tip of his lighted cigarette was like a lighted candle in a dark room, all you could see was the flickering flame. He raised the bud to his lips taking in a long drag and blew out white circles._

 _The sliding of a door was heard from below, his eyes widened in shock and his hands quickly put out the cigarette dusting off any residue left on his hands._

 _A pale hand emerged from below grabbing onto the roof's ledge, then another hand, they turned a slightly paler colour signs of the person trying to climb up. Before long a head of golden blonde hair was seen along with pearly white teeth, and chocolaty brown eyes. Gray laughed a little from the state her hair was in, Lucy's eyes rolled up to the sky shaking her head slightly as she pulled herself up onto the top of the hotel._

 _"I thought I'd find you here." She spoke in a hushed tone._

 _Gray noticed she had a bag on her shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's in the bag?"_

 _"None of your business." Lucy giggled closing her eyes, inhaling deeply. She opened her eyes suddenly and faced Gray. "Were you smoking?" She asked._

 _"No."_

 _"I didn't know you smoked." She said in a surprised tone. "Since when have you smoked?"_

 _"I don't smoke."  
_

 _"Sure you don't."_

 _"Honest. I don't smoke."_

 _"I don't mind if you smoke." Lucy said, lying down on her back and stared up at the night sky. "My father used to smoke around my mother and I, so I'm used to it." Her eyes softened at the mention of her mother, and so did Gray's._

 _Gray gazed down at Lucy with content eyes, before grabbing for his pack another white cigarette, he cupped his hand over over the end of the butt and lit the lighter. His eyes watched the flame dance in the air, and it eat away at the end of the cigarette before it extinguished leaving the glow from the end once again. He laid down on his back his hands behind his head and stared up at the night sky along with Lucy._

 _It was silent, but it was peaceful. Just the two of them, gazing at the twinkling lights in the sky as the wind fluttered around them. It was relaxing._

 _"Sometimes I like to look up at the night sky and see how many constellations I can find. My mother and I used to do that every single night, before I went to bed." Lucy said with a sigh. Gray turned his head to face her. Lucy was staring up at the sky with a longing look, one that Gray knew very well. "My favourite night was on my seventh birthday, a month before she died. We sat in the garden on a blanket, a telescope in front of us, and hot chocolate in our mugs. That was the night she gave me my first key." Lucy paused. "I miss her."_

 _Gray stared at Lucy with kind eyes. "She probably misses you too."_

 _Lucy snorted, her chest raising and falling abruptly. "Maybe, but that's in the past, I'm done living in the past. If I lived in a time before this, than I'd be replaying the moment Gemini said you fancied me." Lucy smiled, turning on her side, resting her head on her elbow with a smirk on her lips._

 _Gray rolled his eyes. He grabbed the cigarette from his lips, taking in a long drag, before removing it, he looked Lucy in the eyes, and blew the cloud into her face._

 _Lucy held her breath, and opened her mouth in shock. "Gray!" She squealed, waving her hand in front of her face. "Stop it! I hate it when people do that." She coughed a little, and glared at Gray through her bangs. Gray smirked, turning on his side to face Lucy, reaching out his hand he tucked the falling locks of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger there longer than intended. He pulled back his hand slowly, not wanting to make it look as if touching her was poison._

 _The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Lucy was the first to break the contact by sitting up, leaning back on one of her elbows, still facing the raven. Gray rolled back on his back, this time his right hand rested on his abdomen, and his other behind his head. He twisted his head just the slightest to get a better view of Lucy, who was looming over him; in a good way._

 _Lucy moved her hand to Gray's lips, making Gray hold his breath when she touched his lips with her finger. Lucy moved her hand and grabbed the cigarette from his lips, and raised it to hers, making Gray to raise an eyebrow._

 _Lucy inhaled the burning substance, letting it float and swirl with in her lungs, before bending down to meet Gray's lips, giving him a bitter sweet kiss. Gray's eyes shot open in surprise, feeling her lump lips against his, causing him open his mouth. That gave Lucy the opportunity breathe in the toxic air into his mouth, the burning sensation hit the back of Gray's mouth._

 _Lucy pulled back, the smoke moving from their lips and into the air, Lucy turned around, moving to get her bag, leaving Gray lying there in shock._

 _"I got some drinks for us," Lucy rummaged through her bag, pulling out two cans and presenting them to Gray. "Beer." Her eyes lit up._

 _Gray turned his head, finally blowing out the smoke, he eyed the blond in front of him, wondering what happened to the innocent girl he knew. He watched as she popped open the can, and started chugging._

 _"Since when do you smoke?"_

 _"I don't smoke," Lucy turned to face him a devilish grin on her face. "Nor do I drink." Lucy winked, handing Gray a beer._

 _~End of flashback~_

Gray smiled to himself, taking another drag of his cigarette. The only thing that been racking at the back of his brain, was what happened after she had said those words. Everything after she winked was black or blurred. Gray scrunched his eyebrows together in thought, taking another drag before throwing it out the window. He raised his head upward towards the sky looking up at the night sky, his mind full of thoughts of Lucy.

"Where could you be Lucy?" He whispered.

* * *

~Margaret town~

Lucy sat in Lyon's apartment, writing the daily note to her mother, before sealing it off and placing it in the little box full of the other letters to her deceased mother.

A knock was heard from the guest room door. Lucy turned around to where Lyon stood, his hand stil raised. His expression was soft and full of warmth, something Lucy really needed right now.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat. There's this great little bistro I wanted to try. What do you say? Wanna go get something that's not near it's expiration date?" Lyon smiled, his voice was lowered sweet, reminding Lucy of an adult trying to make amends with a sad child.

"Yea, I could really go for something that doesn't make me want to puke." Lucy joked, getting up and grabbing her keys and whip.

When she walked to the door, Lyon put an arm around her shoulders as a friendly gesture. The two walked outside making their way to the bistro. It was rush hour, the streets were full of people getting to their destinations, people were starting to get into quels if someone bumped into the other. It was the most chaotic hour, also the best hour for street merchants.

A man walked swiftly through the crowd; his black hood shadowed his face from view he moved past Lucy, bumping into her shoulder. Lucy's body froze, the people around her moved in slow motion as Lucy turned around watching the cloaked figure move swiftly through the crowd, her hand automatically fell to her stomach. Lyon stopped walking, turning to face Lucy, his expression twisted into pure confusion, with a hint of worry.

"Lucy, Are you okay?" He asked walking up to her, placing a hand to her abdomen, and the other on her shoulder. Her eyes grew wide, the people back to their fast walking selves, Lucy moved out of Lyon's grip, turning on her heel and started following the mysterious figure.

Her mind told her to leave, walk the other way, but her body moved easily through the crowd, ignoring the voice of Lyon.

"Lucy? Lucy! Lucy! Stop!" He yelled, trying to reach her, but only getting stuck in the crowd of rush hour.

The man turned a corner, Lucy followed, the man turned another corner, Lucy followed. She followed him all the way to the edge of the enchanted forest, away from the town, before they stopped. The man turned around slowly, the hood falling to his shoulders, revealing black tresses of hair, and coal eyes. His skin was resemblance of the dead, his eyes widened with fear, but his body did not go stiff.

"Why are you following me?" His voice was smooth, childish, yet full of wisdom, it sent shivers of fear down her back.

"I-I don't know." Lucy admitted.

"Leave. Go away. Don't come near me." His voice raised in fear, taking a step back.

Lucy was confused, so she took a step forward, only for him to step back, she advanced towards him once more, the same happened. "I'm not going to hurt you, please. Don't be afraid."

"NO!" The boy yelled, lashing his arms in front of him, black mist oozed out of him as the trees started to wither, and the grass turned brown. Anything living that was within a few feet from him, began to wither and die, this seemed like a sure sign to run away, call Lyon and stay away from him. But her body stood tall, brave, not at all wanting to turn around and scream.

"Stop this! You have to stop this!" Lucy yelled as the wind began to pick up around them, sending the fallen leaves swirling in the air aroung them. "Control yourself!"

The boy started crying, grabbing at his hair he screamed. "STOP IT!" His voice roared, the black mist bursted out of him like spikes. Lucy threw her arms up in front of her as if she were to trying to block it. The mist struck her in the stomach, causing her to gasp. She felt darkness loom over her form, pulling her into the hallows of death. She saw through the swirling mist of black magic, the boy stood in his place a look of horror evident, before she blacked out.

...

Mavis broke through the forest, where she was going to wait for Zeref, but had noticed the commotion and decided to investigate. She emerged from the clutter of dead trees, gasping in shock at the sight in front of her. Zeref's magic eating away at a young blonde, who had apparently fell unconscious. She ran as fast as she could, and sent a bright light at the toronado of dark magic, making it burst into an array of sparkles and dust.

Mavis crouched down beside the girl searching for any pulse or sign of light inside her. She turned the girl over, the back of her right hand came to view, showing her insigmia. Mavis paused, staring at the familiar guild mark.

It was the same one as her's, the mark of the guild she created. Fairy tail.

"Zeref, we need to get her some help!" She cried.

* * *

Heyo! End of chapter two, sorry for putting it off this long. Sorry if it seems rushed or not good, anyways this is my favourite fic out all the ones I've written and posted so the next chapter will be posted sooner than the other fics latest chapters.

Thanks to Cielafullbuster for the collaboration!

Morg: Done!

Gray: Yes you may be done, but it seems like crap.

Morg: You're just sad it barely has any scenes with you in it.

Gray: Actually I'm happy with the amout of screen time I had.

Morg: You're HAPPY with something I did? I think you've lost it.

Gray: Probably, anyways Morgxhunter doesn't own any of it, Hiro Mashima does.

Morg: Or however you spell it.

Both: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo and other shit.

Don't OwN anything. You know it, I know it, so why don't we just get on with our lives!

Morg: Heyo Everybody! It's Morgan again with the beginning antics! Today I welcome my special gue-

Gray: Just shut the hell up you son-of-a-bitch.

Morg: Hey that's not nice Gray! We've been over this a thousand times, you get to be able to talk with me in the beginning and end, until you have more scenes, then it's a different person. So you have to be happy!

Gray: We've been over this a thousand times, I don't give a-

Morg: Gray!

Gray: Whatever. You don't own any of us, Hiro Mashima does.

Morg: Or however you spell it.

Gray: Will you stop with that!

* * *

(Four weeks after the incident)

Brown eyes fluttered open when the sunlight blinded them even in their comatose like sleep, bringing the owner to reality, away from the pained dreamland. Lucy blinked slowly, trying to recall the events that had happened. With a sudden gasp, Lucy sprung up into a sitting position folding her arms around her stomach. "Where am I?" She whispered, looking around the room frantically.

The room was decorated with baby blues and eggshell whites, making the place feel calm and peaceful. The room had a large opened window by her bed, illuminated the room with natural light. A dark oak desk sat beside her bed, in between the bed and desk was a small bedside table, a single blue lap stood tall in the middle. A large bookshelf was on the other side of the room, almost taking up the whole wall. The room was small, but seemed so homey and comforting, it made Lucy's stomach turn in longing. She hadn't lived in a place so welcoming since the first month of living in her old apartment.

Suddenly the door on the opposite wall from the bed opened, revealing a young man beside him was a little girl. Lucy stiffened, studying the man with the black hair and dark eyes, that seemed so sad, and so wise. He seemed familiar. Lucy shifted her eyes to the little girl beside the man. Her long pale blonde hair almost touched the ground, poking out from the sides of her head were two small little angel wings, her pale blues eyes swarmed with warmth and kindness. Lucy had to hold her breath at the sight of these two beautiful beings.

"Where am I?" Was what Lucy asked, her voice rough and strained.

The little girl glided over to her bed sitting on the end, her long wavy hair flowing behind her. She gave a small smile to Lucy, before turning to the man by the door. "This is Alvarez Empire. My country." He said calmly. "You are not in Ishgar anymore."

Lucy's eyes widened. "What happened? Who are you?"

The girl turned her head to Lucy. "You were injured, I decided that it would be best to take you to one of my doctors here instead of Ishgar. I'm Spriggan." The man said, walking in further into the room, the door mysteriously closing behind him.

Lucy lowered her head, staring into her lap at her folded hands. She tried to recall the events of before, piecing the few things she remembered together; realisation hit her, her eyes grew wide with shock, and she lifted her head to face the man. "You're that boy I saw in Margaret." She almost whispered.

Lucy shifted her gaze to the girl sitting on the bed. Spriggan's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. He could feel Mavis' presence and sometimes he could even hear her when she talked, but never had he been able to see her. It almost pained him so.

"Who are you?" The words flowed from Lucy's lips, and Spriggan knew, he knew that Lucy was 100% able to see his beloved Mavis.

Mavis was not shocked one bit. She knew her little fairies had the ability to see her, she just hoped that Lucy wouldn't ask. Mavis looked Lucy in the eye, her lips curving into a small smile. "I'm Mavis. Nice to meet you." To Spriggan, all it looked like was Lucy talking to herself, looking at an empty spot, but to Lucy she saw the first master of Fairy tail (unknowingly).

Spriggan felt like crying, but made himself stop pulling himself together. "I made arrangements to have you on the next boat to Caracole Island, then the boat from there to Ishgar-"

"No!" Lucy suddenly yelled, her eyes growing in panic. She breathed in deep breaths trying to calm herself. "I mean no. Please I don't want to go back." She said in a inaudible voice.

"Fine, but in return you join me in become part of my team." Mavis gave him a look, but Spriggan ignored the presence of his beloved's as it increased to an almost painful pressure. Spriggan turned on his heel ready to walk out, when Lucy's voice was heard.

"Fine, but I don't really have that much to offer." She called, as Spriggan opened the door, giving a glance over his shoulder. A small smile crept to his face.

"Oh, but you see my dear, you do." He said, before stalking out the door, Mavis slowly after. The door slammed shut, making Lucy flinch, leaving her in the calming, unfamiliar place.

* * *

~Years later~

People screamed as their the town erupted in flames, men and women of all ages ran holding their children's' hands looks of fear stricken onto their faces. The wooden houses crumpled to the ground, hungry flames devouring greedily at the new food. The sound of their greedy teeth chomping away at the belongings of the townspeople's homes filled the air, suffocating the people in reach.

Brown eyes watched with emotionless intensity, their cloak was wrapped loosely around their form protecting them from the intense heat of the flames, as people ran past them screaming and yelling for help. They moved their hand to grab at the keys hanging on their belt, taking a favourable one, and raised a hand from the safety of the cloak. Pale porcelain like skin emerged from the dark cloak, a dainty hand attached to this slender arm held tightly to a small golden key.

"Open." The velvety voice said, the plump pink lips formed the words, before letting out a cruel smile.

Suddenly a flash of light was seen, before three long tails of light erupted from the key's end like a whips'.

"Optimise."

The light intensified, blinding the bystanders that ran past the cloaked figure. The cloaked person swung the whip in the air, letting it touch the darkened sky cutting the air above, before bringing it down with such force that when it hit the ground the earth beneath the whip cracked. The ground shook with bone crushing shivers, as the ground pulled apart broken by the powerful whip.

"Trap." The words flowed like water, hissing in delight.

Brown eyes flickered with joy, as they watched the three ends of the tailed whip lengthen, spreading throughout the burning town. The the left tail curved running along the edge of the west side of town, while the right tail ran along the east. The middle tail ran right through the middle of town, before meeting it's siblings on the other side of the town. There was no building left outside the tails glowing trail, meaning the tails lengthened around the whole town.

"Devour." They hissed.

The light from the tail increased, before it started to suck the living flames off the buildings and into the tails. The once golden tails turned a amber orange, before a burning red with every flicker they caught. The light was breathtaking, making all the villagers that were running look behind them in awe, and cheer with glee as their town was saved. Finally the last bit of fire was gone, into the glowing tails.

The lips erupted into a childish smile, flicking their wrist back, the tails retracted back into the key, leaving nothing behind but the glowing tip of the pointed end. The owner of the key smiled in satisfaction and began to swiftly walk to the road. People cried in loss and hope, taking in the sight of their once beautiful town.

"How are we ever going to fix this?" A villager questioned, holding their child close.

"Taxes are due next week, if we don't hand them to the King's men then what are we going to do?" Another yelled.

"We're left with nothing."

"God Serena help us!"

The crowd burst into a frenzy of panic, some turned their worry into anger and others cried in sadness. The hooded figure stopped walking, looking over their shoulder, before pulling out a medium sized pouch that weighed more than it should, and threw it into the crowd. The string let the bag open, where golden coins flew out and showered the people beneath. Some people cried in pain as the hard coins hit their heads and the ones that were lucky cried in pure joy when they noticed the golden coins.

The figure grinned under the hood, and started walking briskly into the forest, the presence of them never being noticed.

After they walked further and further away from the town, until all they could hear were the sounds of the wind blowing. The town was out of sight, and the figure let their hood fall to their shoulders revealing blonde flowing hair that fell down to the middle of their back. With a smirk, brown eyes stared into black orbs.

"Fancy seeing you here Lucy Heartfillia."

Lucy smirked, pushing back her hair and placing her hand on her hip, letting the cloak reveal her left side of her body. She rested her weight on her right foot, jutting out her left hip and gave the figure in front of her a smirk bigger than the last. "Same goes for you," The black orbs softened, as their owner walked swiftly to Lucy and giving her a big hug, that she returned. "Lyon Vastia." She sighed into his shoulder.

Lyon gave her a quick squeeze, then let her go, but rested his hands on her sides. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

Lucy snorted her hands resting on his shoulders. "Of course you have. You're such a worry wort."

"That's not what I meant." Lyon growled, pulling away from her to cross his arms. "You came back after five years of absence then disappear after two years of you being back. It's been five god damn years since you disappeared, Heartfillia."

"I had business to attend to." Lucy answered receiving a growl. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you where I went. That's classified, but I can assure you that I'm fine where I am, and as soon as this little problem is over, you can come visit me. You just have to give me some time okay?" Lucy moved closer to Lyon, placing her left hand over his chest. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

Lyon sighed after the long search in those brown eyes, and uncrossed his arms, pulling Lucy into a hug. He placed her under his chin, where she placed her head in the crook of his neck. He let out a content sigh, feeling her left arm move around to his mid back. "Just visit me sometimes, I really missed you." They moved a little bit apart, and looked at each other. "I missed the brats more though."

Lucy bursted into a wide grin, and pulled away from him. "Kai and Mika are really grown up. Kai is two inches taller than me and Mika is just shy of an inch shorter than me, which is pretty tall for twelve year old."

Lyon gave her a kind smile, his eyes softened more at the mention of his 'neice and nephew'. "How are they? Are they doing well?"

"Kai is getting a little more rebellious, but he knows where the boundaries are and when to stop. Mika is getting into her training, and learning, she always has her head in a book or practising with her brother, but all in all the two have really grown up." Lucy spoke with fondness, her smile falling into a proud one.

"They both sound like their terrific." Lyon smiled.

"They really are..." Lucy said more to herself than to the man in front of her. Silence grew between the old friends, the only sound being the wind and rustle of the trees. Lucy fidgeted in her spot, not knowing what to do or say.

Lyon sighed trying to decided whether or not to tell her about the current events of her old family. "Why don't we go get something to drink? I was just walking to a job from the that town over there. I'm sure they have some kind of bakery or shop there." He suggested.

Lucy gave a weak smile, rubbing her right arm unconsciously. "I don't think that would be a good idea, I just came back from there and they don't have coffee shops or bakeries there; or, at all." She gave a nervous laugh. "But I still can't take that offer of yours, I need to get home."

Lyon nodded in understanding. "Well it was good seeing you Heartfillia. Just remember to come and visit me with the rascals some time okay."

Lucy smiled, nodding her head. "We'd like that very much."

Lyon gave her one last glance, before heading to the town Lucy had come from, leaving the blonde standing on the side of the road staring down at her feet. Lucy waited until she couldn't sense Lyon's magic, before pullind out one of her keys and waving it over her head. An array of golden dust twirled around her, before disappearing into thin air, along with the caster.

* * *

~Fairy Tail~

Clank.

Click.

The sound of ice hitting against the glass of whiskey. Pale fingers held tightly around the cold glass, as their owner stared at the floating ice with interest. A sigh escaped from a pale pair of lips, before they brought the glass to their lips, and downing the rest of the whiskey, then slamming it back down onto the counter.

Gray narrowed his eyes to glare at the man in front of him, his lips pulled into a scowl. "You want me to do what?" He growled.

The man in front of him gave him a sheepish smile, evidence of his childish personal. His coral hair was the brightest thing in the room filled with dark colours. "Come on Gray. We're going to go save Gramps, you gotta come. We're a team!" Natsu said with a blinding smile.

Gray's scowl turned into a snarl, his eyes flashed with anger. "We stopped being a fucking team since _she_ disappeared! We haven't been a real fucking team since the Grand magic games, that was six god damn years ago! Six years, why the hell are you even talking about us being a team if we haven't been one for so long?!" Gray growled his grip on the glass became tighter.

Natsu's smile faded, his hands clenched into fists by his side. He knew that Gray would do this! Ever since Natsu got him back from Avatar, he had been acting like a little piece of shit, moody and grumpy all the time, it was starting to piss him off. Natsu had left three years ago to train, and Gray had been in Avatar for two, and the Avatar Gray has been showing more in his personality than the other Gray. It was frustrating.

"We have been a team since we were kids, even if we never went on a single fucking job together! But you are like a fucking brother to me, and if you don't want to go and help the man that save both of us from a life of turmoil than you can sit on your damn ass, drinking away your petty feelings for all I care, I'm going to save him whether you're coming or not." Natsu said through clenched teeth, jabbing his finger onto the table as he talked.

" _She_ was the whole reason we even became a team. We were never a team before _her,_ we were rivals, and the old man has a plan. He wouldn't put himself in that kind of danger if he didn't have a plan. He may be part of Fairy tail, but he has common sense." Gray growled back.

"Stop talking about Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "She's gone! Dead! We saw it with our own eyes! Just please stop talking or mentioning her." Natsu grabbed his head as if he was in pain, and stared down at the table. "Just stop."

He stood up knocking back the chair and started to walk towards the door of Gray's apartment, only to stop before opening the door; he turned to look over his shoulder, staring at Gray with eyes swirling in emotions. "We're leaving in an hour, if you want to come, than you have an hour." And with that Natsu left.

Gray sighed, running a hand through his hair, his lips twitched for a cigarette, and his throat demanded another whiskey...or four. Gray sighed once more, rubbing his chin in frustration and got up walking to his little mini bar to pour himself another drink. He placed the glass on the counter, and picked up the crowned shaped bottle twisting the top off; he poured the amber liquid into his glass, placing the bottle back in it's place. The glass was picked up moving to pale lips, and Gray gulped down the contents slamming the glass back down like before.

He glared at the cup as if trying to make it blow up in his mind, before picking up the whiskey bottle again, but this time he stopped from pouring it and just placed it beside his glass.

Suddenly he grabbed the crown bottle and threw it to the wall to his right. The glass bottle mashed against the wall, bursting into a million pieces, the amber liquid sliding down the wall and onto the floor where tiny and large pieces of glass lay.

Gray grabbed his head turning around to lean against the back of his little bar counter, sliding down to the ground his hands still tangled in his hair and tears rimming his eyes.

* * *

Chapter completed! Sorry took so long, but i can't write this without being miserable and I've been really happy lately so it hasn't been updated.

Morg: Gray why'd you waste alcohol. That's called alcohol abuse.

Gray: Even i don't know.

Morg: Aww not even a comeback

Gray: Too tired, your writing is horrible and to be truthful I'm done fighting for today, good day you annoying wannabe of a writer.


End file.
